Love is Complicated
by XSonicFanfictionX
Summary: Cinders is minding her own business when she saves the life of a mysterious hedgehog. A jealous one makes his move when he finds out. Is love all it is cut out to be? Cinders finds out the hard way. WARNING: Custom chars X Real Chars. Problem? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Love is Complicated Chapter 1 The evening was dark and rainy, but that only made it more cozy inside Cinders' small, but nice, house. It was old-fashioned in many ways. The dining table was round, with decorative, unfinished oak legs. The four chairs around it were oak also, with hand-carved designs. The floor was all basic hardwood, even in the bedrooms. She lived alone, and wished she was in a relationship like all of her friends, but there was something nice about solitude; peace. No fights, no drama, nothing. She could cook for one, and read her favorite books in the light of the fire without some guy begging her to come into the bedroom and... She didn't even want to think about it.  
But come to think of it, she had a crush on one person, and him only. He was badass, he was hot, and saved the world from total destruction, but he had a sweet side, and she knew it. 'Shadow would never pick me' She thought sadly. 'Nobody would like someone like me. I'm weak and shy, and don't have anything special except agility, but really, all cats have agility. It's our thing' She struck a match and lit a fire in the fireplace. 'I'm just a cat that lives in the woods. I never saved the world, I never made a difference. The only "save" in my memory is when I was the one being rescued!' The young gray feline thought about it. If it hadn't been for Shadow, the dark creatures would have torn her apart. 'And why?' She asked herself angrily. 'Because I was foolish enough to think that me and my running was enough to kill those fuckers and their brutal strength'  
The fire started to die down. Cinders forced herself to get up and stir it. Then she heard a blood-curdling noise come from farther in the woods. A man's scream, then gunshot. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Cinders blundered through the woods, rain soaking her thin jacket and leaving her fur sodden, but she didn't care. Thorns spiked her as she forced her way through a thicket. She slammed into trees that seemingly appeared out of nowhere, and tripped repeatedly on branches, wet leaves, and roots. She came across the victim, a white and gold hedgehog who's physical features reminded her sharply of Shadow. He wasn't dead, but he was bleeding heavily from his shoulder and had a gash in his arm where the first bullet must have skipped off of him. His breathing was shallow, and she picked him up, which took some effort. He was barely concious, and he didn't struggle; or was not able to, as she headed to her house.  
After the hedgehog's wounds had been cleaned and the bullet in his shoulder removed, he lay in a restless sleep on the guest bed. 'He looks almost exactly like Shadow' She thought. 'Except he is white with gold, has bangs; kinda like Amy's, and has blue tennis shoes instead of rocket shoes' She pricked her ears and turned as the hedgehog seemed to be awake and trying to get out of bed. She put a hand on his unharmed shoulder and guided him back down. He looked at her for the first time, and his sapphire-blue eyes met her darker blue eyes. His deep gaze took her breath away. Then she smiled. "Want something to eat?" She said. He nodded, then winced at the pain near his collarbone. She walked over to her refrigerator and opened it. "Uhh... How about some soup?" She asked trying to think of something nice to help him feel better. He grinned, revealing sharp fangs, and said "Nah. I'd prefer some pizza, if you've got any." They both laughed. He was not the shy type, that's for sure. She got a frozen pizza out of the freezer and put it in the oven. It would take less time. He needed to eat soon. No telling how long it's been since he had a meal. On the outside, he was flawlessly playing it cool and pretended to like her only as a friend, but something about her amazed him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Cinders paused from eating to think about something. "You never told me your name." She said thoughtfully. She smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Cinders. Nice to meet you."  
The white and gold hedgehog smiled. "I'm Cole. Thanks for helping me."  
Cinders frowned. "When I heard that scream, I knew something was very, very wrong. But I wasn't sure what." Cole shook his head.  
"I know I was a wuss." He said jokingly. "But if I hadn't screamed like a girl, you never would have found me." Cinder nodded.  
"It didn't sound like a girl. It was just loud and painful-sounding."  
Cole smiled. "You're really nice, but everyone knows I am a wuss. Hell, I'm afraid of spiders. Those things are terrifying."  
"Not as scary as clowns."  
"Want to bet? I saw a spider this wide-" He moved his finger and thumb to form about the length of a small mouse. "-eat a sparrow."  
Cinders raised her eyebrows. "Now THAT must have been interesting. Tell me more; you have awesome stories!" She sat down on the bed, scooting closer to him. But unknown to them, a pair of deep crimson eyes watched the pair through her window. "Hmmph!" The watching hedgehog said before walking away. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Cinders woke up at around 2 AM to a tapping on her window. She stumbled up to the window and her eyes widened at seeing who it was. "Shadow! What are you doing here!" She whispered loudly. "I thought I'd stop by." His voice was soft and quiet, entrancing her. She felt dizzy, like this was some kind of dream. She blinked a few times, just to make sure it wasn't. Nothing. This was reality. She smiled. 'But what is he doing here?' She tilted her head a bit; still smiling. "Why did you come? And don't you dare say 'Because I wanted to' or anything, because I know you have a reason." Cinder said. Shadow smirked.  
"I didn't know you had a boyfriend. That's too bad, because I was going to ask you out on a date." Cinders blushed. "I don't have a boyfriend. If you mean Cole, he's just some guy I rescued. He got shot in the shoulder. I'm not dating him. I barely know him yet!" Shadow smiled even bigger. 'That stupid hedgehog won't be in my way anymore! I knew she liked me, but I didn't realize how much I liked her until that stupid hedgehog showed up!' He shook his head a little to clear his thoughts. He needed to win her heart now, because he couldn't bear to see her with the pathetic white runt. Now THAT will be easy. He knew she had had a crush on him for as long as he could remember, so it would only take a little bit to convince her. "So, now that I know that you don't have a boyfriend already, want to meet me in the park tomorrow for a stroll?" Shadow asked smoothly, not missing a beat. Cinders, however, stammered and blushed a lot.  
"I-i..." She squeaked nervously.  
Shadow stopped her with a kiss. Cinders gasped. This was a surprise. But after a few seconds she wrapped her arms around Shadow and leaned in, deepening the kiss. Shadow pulled back for air. "You're a really good kisser." He said, smiling genuinely. Cinders growled, pulling Shadow towards her again and kissing him again. She let his tongue enter her mouth. Their tongues almost seemed to battle as Cinders spun them both around, causing them to fall onto her bed, still kissing. Both of them rubbed each other's backs and behind each other's ears. They only stopped for a moment to breathe before pouncing on each other again.  
"Shadow..." Cinders whispered.  
"What is it?" Shadow asked.  
"I want..." She tried to say shyly. Shadow perked his ears some to hear what she was saying. "I want.. More. I have loved you since I met you, Shadow. You have no idea how long I have wanted this to happen." She looked at the floor, unsure. Shadow lifted her chin up, and blue eyes met crimson eyes for a moment before Shadow smiled. "You want it? Let's go then." He said. 


End file.
